


onions for eyes

by shadowsapiens



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Art, Gen, Non-Traditional Media, Tasteful Nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/pseuds/shadowsapiens
Summary: it's a french fry and bacon lorax and it has a dick. clicking on this is your own choice.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	onions for eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> i ended up eating this afterwards, so yeah i guess i ate lorax dick
> 
> happy birthday bash, Lilac, i think you're great


End file.
